parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Trust Casey Jr (George Carlin).
Here is part nine of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Toyland Express as Edward *Montana as Gordon *Harry Hogwarts as James *Lightning MacQueen as Bertie *Tootle as Percy *Toots as Duck *Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose as Annie and Clarabel *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Coaches *Breakdown Train Transcript *Narrator: Casey Jr the Circus Engine was feeling bright and cheerful. It was a splendid day. (Casey Jr puffs along the branchline, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) *Casey Jr: Good morning. *Narrator: He whistled to some cows, but the cows didn't reply. *Casey Junior: Never mind. *Narrator: Said Casey. *Casey Junior: They're busy with their breakfast. *Narrator: Next he saw Lightning MacQueen. *Casey Jr: Hello, Lightning MacQueen. Care for a race today? *Narrator: But all Lightning MacQueen could say was... *Lightning MacQueen: (bumps into a hole in the road) Ouch! That's another hole in the road! *Casey Jr: I'm sorry, Lightning MacQueen. *Narrator: Smiled Casey. Casey was still in good spirits when Lightning MacQueen arrived at the next station. (as Casey leaves and arrives at the next station, Lightning McQueen arrives) *Casey Jr: Bad luck, MacQueen. Now if you're a steam engine, you would run a repair on reliable rails. *Lightning MacQueen: Huh! *Narrator: Replied MacQueen. *Lightning MacQueen: The railway was suppose to deliver the tar to mend the road two weeks ago. You can't trust a thing that runs on rails. *Casey Jr: I run on rails. You can trust me, MacQueen. I'll see if I can find out what's happened. (sets off) *Narrator: And Casey puffed away towards the big station. Harry Hogwarts was snorting about in the yard. *Harry Hogwarts: It's too bad! (as Toyland Express goes by on a passenger train, Harry Hogwarts bumps some freight cars in the yard) *Narrator: He grumbled. *Harry Hogwarts: Tootle goes to work at the harbour and I do his job, here, there and everywhere! Take that! *Freight Cars: Ooh! (when Harry bumps them) *Narrator: Groaned the freight cars. *Freight Cars: Just you wait, we'll show you! *Narrator: Montana laughed. *Montana: I'll tell you what, Harry Hogwarts. If you pretended to be ill everywhere, you couldn't freight cars here, or go to the quarry there, could you? (Tootle shunts some freight cars) *Harry Hogwarts: What a good idea. *Narrator: Agreed Harry. *Harry Hogwarts: Look, here comes Casey. I'll start pretending now *Narrator: Casey was sorry to see the engines looking miserable *Casey Jr: (arrives, delivering his passenger train, with his eyes both half shut, and looking pleased) Cheer up. *Narrator: He puffed. *Casey Junior: (pleased with his eyes both half shut) It's a beautiful day. *Montana: Yes. *Narrator: Grumbled Montana. *Montana: But not for Harry. *Casey Jr: (depressed) What's the matter? *Narrator: Asked Casey. *Montana: He's sick. *Narrator: Replied Montana. *Harry Hogwarts: Yes he is. I mean I am. *Narrator: Stuttered Harry. *Harry Hogwarts: I don't feel well at all. *Casey Junior: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Casey kindly. *Casey Jr: I'll help out if you're ill. (leaves his coaches and sets off to collect a coal car, a flatcar, a fuel car, a timber car, and a caboose) *Narrator: Montana and Harry sniggered quietly to each other. Some of Harry's cars were coupled behind Casey and he steamed away to the quarry. The cars were still cross. (Casey, coupled to the coal car, a flatcar, a fuel car, a timber car, and a caboose, goes off to the quarry) *Freight Cars: We couldn't pay Harry back for bumping us, so we'll play tricks on Casey instead. One engine is as good as another. *Narrator: But Casey didn't hear them. He collected all the stone from the quarry and set off back to the junction. Danger lay ahead. (Casey collects all the stone from the quarry and goes back to the Junction) *Freight Cars: Now for our plan! *Narrator: Giggled the cars. *Freight Cars: Go faster, go faster! *Narrator: They pushed Casey over the switches. *Thomas Bandicoot: Slow down! *Narrator: Called Casey's driver and applied the brakes. (Casey lands on a raft and goes over to the other and starts to sink) Poor Casey stood dazed and surprised in the muddy pool, as a toad eyed in suspiciously. *Casey Junior: Bust my buffers. *Narrator: Muttered Casey. *Casey Junior: The day started so well too. *Narrator: Toots pulled away the cars, and Toyland Express helped Casey back to the junction. (Toots collects the freight cars and a caboose and heads off, and when Toyland Express uses the breakdown train to lift Casey back on the tracks, he takes Casey home until Casey tells him about the missing tar wagons) Suddenly, Casey remembered the missing tar. He told Toyland Express all about him. *Toyland Express: That's strange. *Narrator: Said Toyland Express. *Toyland Express: A car full of tar been left in my station. That must be it. Driver will make sure it gets to MacQueen now. *Narrator: Later, Harry spoke to Casey. *Harry Hogwarts: I'm sorry about your accident. *Narrator: He muttered. *Harry Hogwarts: And so is Montana. We didn't mean to get you into trouble. *Montana: No indeed. *Narrator: Spluttered Montana. *Montana: A near misunderstanding, Casey, all's well that ends well. *Narrator: Just then MacQueen arrived. He looked much more cheerful. *Lightning MacQueen: My road's being mended now. (arrives) *Casey Junior: Oh, I am glad. *Narrator: Replied Casey. *Lightning MacQueen: Thanks for all you did. *Narrator: Added MacQueen. *Lightning MacQueen: Now I know I can trust an engine especially his name is Casey. *Narrator: Montana and Harry puffed silently away to the shed, but Casey still had company. (Montana and Harry leave) *Casey Junior: Well, well. *Narrator: He sighed. *Casey Jr: What a day for surprises. *Narrator: The toad who was looking forward to a ride home noisly agreed. Category:Julian Bernardino